Your Friend, Little Bear (VHS)
Your Friend Little Bear is a VHS released in 2001 by ABC for Kids. It features six stories. Episodes *Little Bear and the Wind *The Goblin Story *Not Tired *The Rain Dance Play *Your Friend, Little Bear *Fall Dream Summary Little Bear and the Wind When a bad storm hits at night, Mother Bear gives Little Bear a story about the wind to cheer him up before he goes back to sleep at night. The Goblin Story While picking berries in the forest, Grandfather Bear tells Little Bear a story about a frightened Goblin and his missing shoes. Not Tired Grandmother Bear and Grandfather Bear are bear-sitting Little Bear while his parents have gone to town. Little Bear starts building a marble track which he insists he will complete before he falls asleep. The Rain Dance Play Little Bear and his friends prepare for a play they are putting on by hanging a curtain for their backdrop and getting their props ready. Emily reminds Cat of the one, most important line he has to say. She and Little Bear worry about the lack of rain, which wilts their corn plant props. Cat is annoyed that he does not appear in the play and only has one line, though it is the most important part of the play. Ironically, the play is about an Indian brave (Little Bear) and an Indian Princess (Emily) lamenting that the corn will not grow because of a drought. The Chorus, Hen, Owl, and Duck, echo their concerns. At the end of the play, Cat, the Great Cloud, is supposed to hear their pleas for rain and say his one, important line: "Dance!" Then the rest of the cast will do a rain dance, and Cat will dump the bucket of water he has behind the stage like its rain. But due to Cat's mischievous nature, Cat first says, "Somersaults!", then, "Stand on your heads", and then, "Backflips!" Hen is annoyed, but Duck explains to the audience that Cat is supposed to say "dance", to which Cat says, "Then why don't you dance?" The rest of the cast does the rehearsed rain dance, and a thunderstorm hits just as Cat dumps the bucket. Duck is impressed with the size of Cat's bucket, as it is pouring. Emily wonders aloud to Little Bear whether or not the play and the rain dance was what made it really rain, and Little Bear responds that he does not know. Your Friend, Little Bear Summer is over, and Emily has to go back to school. Little Bear is not happy because Emily is leaving, and he would not get to see her as much as he did when they first met. Emily gives Little Bear a fancy fountain pen, and Little Bear gives her his toy sailboat to play with in her bathtub. Mother Bear and Father Bear teach Little Bear to write with his new pen. In the end, Little Bear writes Emily a letter. Fall Dream While Little Bear is raking up the autumn leaves, he dreams about playing in the fall, winter and spring with Emily, Cat, Hen, Duck and Owl.Category:VHS releases